442:Donna's Starlight Adventure
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Based on Barbie's Starlight Adventure, The New Celestian Alliance were invited to the Athenian Millennium Party. After Rocket ruined the Athenian Waltz, Queen Athenia assigned them to save the stars form being extinguished.


The Celestian Alliance were on The Millennium Falcon, all dolled up for a special occasion, "Tell me again why we have to wear these crootaken clothes?"

"It's the Athenia Millennium Party." "Queen Athenia has invited us as one of our guests."

"And it's also a Guardians of The Galaxy reunion." Donna interrupted.

"Your right" Rocket smiled, "Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis are going to be there."

"I am Groot(I can't wait to see them.)" Groot smiled.

Later, they arrived in Athenia's capital. Guest of the millennium party was being greeted by Chamberlain. "The Solos, Andors, Master Rocket, Master Groot and their Earth friends." Chamberlain said with a smile, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Usually I do wild/ non-formal parties," Rocket replied, "But a cotillion party, too lame."

Inside, they caught up with the other members of the Guardians of The Galaxy, "Congrats on getting married Peter and Gamora." Donna smiled,

"No prob." Peter said, "We had our honeymoon on Planet Fortuna"

"That's a planet near the Lylat System," Donna recalled,

"Did you see any wild beasts?" Emma asked.

"We sure did." Gamora smiled.

Meanwhile, Jyn and Cassian were looking at paintings of the royalty of Athenia. That's when they come across a painting of Athena and Ethan on their Earth Wedding, "Of course," a small girl with pink hair and blue skin, said, "The wedding of Earth's Ethan Watkins and her majesty on Land of Hawaii."

She opened her eyes, revealing to be blind, "2 warriors from the lone Rogue One mission, rescued by an Athenian field agent. Who also served for the previous king and queen of Athenia." she said.

Jyn and Cass were crept out about her behavior, "There you are, Sis" shouted her older brother, who had blue hair, "I told you not to wander off, you do that all the time."

"The little girl reminds me of Chirruit" Jyn recalled.

"And you know something Dear," Cassian replied, "Her brother reminds me of Baze"

"Excuse me," the boy said, "I'm "Angdaya" and this is my kid sister, "Nehaya" our team was invited to attend the celebration.

"Good luck with that" Dr. Andor said as they took off to the garden.

There they met an Asian boy with white hair and 3 fingers on each hand.

"Minoru, Minoru Jou," he said to them, "Head field agent for the Yunromonian Royal Family."

"He was like me decades ago," Cassian recalled,

At the buffet, Donna was getting ready to try the desserts. That's when she saw some alien chocolate balls. A human girl with blond hair, mismatched eyes and purple and orange highlights. "I see you've had Frozcoca balls." the girl said, "A traditional Athenian classic."

"Really, that's cool," Donna said, "Names' "Donna"

"Majorie" the girl greeted "I've been in space for most of my life."

"When did you started living in space?" Donna asked.

"After the death of my father," Majorie explained, "The burglars who broke into our home kidnapped me and planned to let their queen kill me. Luckily, I had some escaping skills. After I tricked the guard into setting me free, I started to find a way out. I made my escape in the escaped pod, the pod crash-landed on Yunromonia, sixth planet of the Fezbar Galaxy. The Sermor Clan found me and I became one of their own."

"What does The Sermor Clan do?" Donna asked.

"We rebel against wealthy people who only think of themselves." Majorie answered, "There are other people who need to eat."

"That's true," Donna replied.

After she left, Donna ran into Mr. and Dr. Andor, "You know something," Donna said to Dr. Andor, "She reminded me of you."

"She does, doesn't she?" Dr. Andor asked.

"Okay everyone," Chamberlain shouted, "It's time for the Athenian Waltz."

Couples at the party got onto the dance floor and danced properly. Emma, Payton, and Sydney thought it was cute, Caleb and Aiden thought it was touching, and Rocket thought it was boring. So he got to the turntable and played Earth's, "Space Angelz".

"Doesn't happen when the night gets something we work at

Taking time standing in the spotlight

Making moves on the roads making out what we're good at

In our own kind of specialized way

We're Bratz

Space Angelz popstars

There are so many things that we like

And trust being who we are

The sky is a limit, hold tight

We're Bratz space Angelz pop stars

And we're gonna rock the world

Hangin' out with our girls

Ooh whoa...

It's a new phase"

Just then, the queen just pulled out the plug connected to the turntable, "Queen Athenia, King Ethan!" shouted Rocket.

They were furious.


End file.
